BECAUSE YOU !
by mbak pandakim
Summary: Sehyuk yang tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi seorang ayah di usia muda karena kesalahannya dalam one night stand bersama gadis bernama Yumi. Yumi yang di tolak pertanggung jawaban atas bayi yang di kandungnya memilih membesarkan cabang bayinya sendiri tanpa seorang ayah. #Sehyuk #Pgoon #ToppDogg


BECAUSE YOU !

Cast : Park Sehyuk ( P-goon Topp Dogg )

Son Yumi ( OC )

Park Hyunho (Seongoong Topp Dogg )

Shin Yerin ( OC )

Author : Pandakim

PG 13 – NC 17

-00-

23 Januari

Hingar bingar dentuman musik memenuhi di seluruh ruangan bar di kawasan elit di Seoul. Semua yang berada di bar ini menggerak – gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Tapi tidak dengan Sehyuk. Lelaki ini hanya duduk sambil meminum tequila nya. Musik tidak mengusik ketenangannya. Sehyuk menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu ?" Hyunho segera duduk di samping Sehyuk. Ia memanggil bartender. "Soft drink satu "

"Hey ! What Happend with you bro ?"

Sehyuk menggeleng. "Hanya merasa bosan" jawab Sehyuk singkat. Di teguknya lagi tequila nya.

"Begitu banyak wanita di sini dan kau merasa bosan ?" Hyunho menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wow.. wow.. looked. Sepertinya ada yang menginginkanmu" Hyunho melongo ke samping. Sehyuk dengan malas – malasan menoleh ke arah pandangan Hyunho.

"Ah ! Dia terlalu biasa" ucap Sehyuk sadis. "Sudahlah aku pulang. Tiba – tiba pusing kepala ku" Sehyuk pun bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi segera di cegah oleh Hyunho. "Aku baru saja datang dan kau sudah pergi?"

"Begitu banyak wanita – wanita di sini dan kau merasa sendiri ?"

Hyunho menganga mendengar ucapan Sehyuk. Sehyuk yang tak mau berlama – lama segera meninggalkan Hyunho. Dan sekali Hyunho menarik Sehyuk.

"Ayolah ?" Hyunho menarik cepat Sehyuk ke lantai dansa.

Sehyuk hanya pasrah dan mengikuti teman nya ini. Baru saja sampai di lantai dansa. Sehyuk di tinggalkan Hyunho begitu saja. Sedangkan ia menari bersama wanita di sekitarnya.

Mau tak mau Sehyuk menggerakan badannya mengikuti alunan lagu.

Tiba – tiba kedua pasang matanya. Tertuju kepada seorang gadis. Gadis berbaju merah, rambut di gerai. Sehyuk rasa ia tidak nyaman dengan baju yang ia pakai. Buktinya a berkali – kali menurunkan dress nya.

-00-

Yumi gadis berperawakan tinggi dan juga langsing bergerak menyamankan dirinya. Baju yang ia pakai tidak sangat nyaman bagi dirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya yang berpuluh kali atau bisa juga beratus kalinya.

"Yerin ayo pulang" rengeknya setengah berbisik. "Apa ?" sahut Yerin yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar.

"Yaampun Yumi. Kau sudah dandan secantik ini dan kau minta pulang" ungkap Yerin. Yerin menarik Yumi bangkit, "Mau kemana ?"

"Ayo kita menari. Ayoo " Yerin menarik paksa Yumi. Yumi ingin menolak tapi tenaga Yerin lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Yerin menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu. Sedangkan Yumi. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya menurunan dress nya yang sedari tadi naik. Yumi mengeluh melihat dress yang ia pakai. Ia turunkan dressnya bagian dadanya kelihatan. Tidak di turunkan dress nya pahanya terekpos bebas. Yumi mengigit bibirnya sambil bersusah payah menutupi paha dan dadanya. Yumi terkaget saat seseorang lelaki bertubuh gempal menghadangnya. Ia menggerak badannya mengikuti alunan lagu sambil menggoda Yumi. Yumi mengkerjab – kerjabkan matanya. Perlahan ia beringsut mundur. Menghindari lelaki bertubuh gempal ini. Tapi, lelaki tersebut semaki mendekat ke arah Yumi. Yumi terus beringsut mundur. Hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Yumi menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat sesosok lelaki dengan paras tampan. Sedang berdiri sempurna menghadang tubuhnya. Yumi menelan ludahnya kasar. Tapi, Yumi terheran lelaki itu justru menghalangi tubuhnya dari lelaki bertubuh gempal tersebut. Yumi dapat melihat lelaki itu menatap tajam pria bertubuh gempal itu dan mengisyaratkan untuk pergi menjauh. Setalah menjauh Yumi bisa bernafas lega.

Yumi terkejut, tubuh yang sedikit terekspos di tutup oleh jas. Ya, lelaki yang menolong Yumi tadi melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikan ke Yumi.

"Pakaian mu sangat mengundang" ucapnya yang terdengar jelas di telinga Yumi. Yumi segera meminta maaf karena tidak enak.

Musik yang berdetak cepat kini berubah menjadi lantunan yang pelan.

"Mau berdansa ?" ajak Sehyuk. Yumi tampak berfikir. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa" keluhnya.

Sehyuk tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajarimu." Tanpa aba – aba Sehyuk menarik tangan kanan Yumi lalu di genggamnya, dan tangan kirinya gadis ini di letakkan di punggungnya.

Di tuntunnya Yumi mengikuti gerak nya. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Begitu seterusnya.

Mata Yumi tidak berkedip menatap paras Sehyuk. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?." Kini giliran Sehyuk menatap lekat Yumi. Yumi menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Ti-tidak ada apa – apa" elaknnya malu. Sehyuk memberanikan dirinya menyentu pipi mulus gadis ini. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sehyuk memperhatikan rinci wajah Yumi. Mulai dari bibir mungilnya, hidung mancungnya, mata almondnya. Rasanya Sehyuk ingin mengecupinya. Pelan – pelan Sehyuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Gadis ini, Yumi. Tiba – tiba tubuhnya menegang. Ia menutup matanya saat wajah Sehyuk benar – benar tepat di depan wajahnya. Yumi dapat merasakan bibirnya di sentuh dengan lembut. Yumi hanya diam menikmati sentuhan bibir Sehyuk tanpa perlawanan. Dirinya ingin melawan tapi, kecupan Sehyuk membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kecupan Sehyuk kini berubah menjadi lumatan kecil dan pelan. Pelan – pelan hingga akhirnya Sehyuk terbawa suasana dan menarik gadis ini mendekat lebih erat ke dirinya. Lumatan kecil dan panas tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dan panas. Sehyuk mengecupi setiap inci bibir gadis ini. Yumi tak tahan lagi, rasanya ia ingin membalas ciuman Sehyuk. Takut – takut Yumi mulai menggerakan bibirnya membalas lumatan panas Sehyuk. sehyuk tersenyum menyeringai, akhirnya gadis ini membalas ciumannya.

"Tidak disini" Sehyuk melepaskan ciumannya. Dan membisikan kata – kata tersebut di telinga Yumi.

-00-

Yumi menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sehyuk. Setiap gerakan lelaki ini membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Yumi membiarkan semua di ambil alih oleh pria ini. Kini mereka berdua tengah di kamar di sebuah Bar ini. Entah bagaimana Sehyuk bisa mendapatkan kamar ini. Dengan tubuh polos mereka meluapkan rasa ingin bercinta mereka. Tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain.

Yumi mendesah hebat saat Sehyuk menggerak dirinya hingga ke titik spotnya.

"Sebut namaku sayang.." pinta Sehyuk kesusahan.

"Si-siapa na-namamu" tanya Yumi.

"Se-Sehyuk.. aaahh !" Yumi mencengkram punggung Sehyuk. Tubuhnya melengkung, pusaran gelombang mulai memuncak.

"Se—sehyuk—akuh—tak kuat lagiiii"

"Sabar sayang sebentar lagi" jawab Sehyuk dan mempercepat gerakananya. Merasa iba melihat Yumi yang menahannya Sehyuk semakin mempercepat hingga akhirnya ia sudah di puncak orgasmenya.

Tanpa aba – aba Sehyuk menyemburkan begitu saja ke intim Yumi. Begitu juga Yumi ikut menyusul orgasmenya. Nafas mereka sama – sama memburu. Sehyuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Yumi.

Yumi menatap langit – langit kamar dengan perasan yang campur aduk. Antara senang dan sedih.

"Ini yang pertama bagiku" ucap Yumi tanpa melihat Sehyuk yang sekarang sudah terlelap.

-00-

26 Februari

"Ah.. ya sentuh aku. Sentuh di situ"

"Ya bagus sayang. Ah kau benar – benar hebat"

"Ya hisap lebih kuat. Gadis pintar"

"Aahh.."

BYUR !

Sebaskom berisi air jatuh bebas ke wajah Sehyuk. Sehyuk segera bangun dan kelabakan. Nafas nya memburu menatap sekitar. Di depannya sudah berdiri Hyunho dengan tatapan jijik kepadanya.

"Kau bermimpi basah lagi. Cih ! " Hyunho meninggalkan Sehyuk yang basah kuyup begitu saja.

"Cepat kau mandi 1 jam lagi ada meeting" cicit Hyunho berjalan arah dapur. Sehyuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangannya. Gadis itu lagi. Batinnya.

-00-

Kini mereka berdua tengah di jalan menuju kantor.

"Hyunho kau tau sudah seminggu ini aku memimpikan gadis itu" Sehyuk membuka bicara.

"Gadis siapa ?" tanya Hyunyo yang fokus memanuver mobil. "Itu gadis yang di bar kira – kira 2 atau 3 minggu yang lalu"

"Terus ?"

"Aku heran kenapa dia selalu ada di mimpiku. Begitu banyak wanita yang pernah tidur denganku. Kenapa harus dia" erang Sehyuk tanpa ia sadari.

"Mungkin kau ada masalah dengan nya atau apa. Atau dia merindukanmu. Ya siapa yang tahu"

"Masalah dengan dia ? Namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi... " Sehyuk menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa ?"

Sehyuk menatap jalan dengan kosong. "Entahlah, instingku seperti mengatakan terjadi sesuatu dengannya"

Hyunho melirik Sehyuk sekilas. "Sok tau"

-00-

"Yumiiii bangun" Yerin menyingkap selimut bermotif panda miliknya. "Ini sudah siang. Kau tidak ke kantor. Bukankah hari kau bilang ada meeting"

Bukannya bangun. Yumi malah menggeliat di tidurnya. "Sebentar lagi" ucapnya pelan.

"Yumiiii ! BANGUN ! kita bisa telat" kini Yerin berteriak membangunkannya.

Mau tak mau Yumi bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan. CEPAT !"

-00-

Yumi yang telah rapi segera ke meja makan. Wangi masakan Yerin membuatnya lapar. Yumi mendudukan dirinya ke bangku. "Wah sepertinya enak" masakan Yerin menggiurkan lidahnya.

"Silahkan di makan Son Yumi" Yerin memberi omlette seafoon ke piring Yumi.

Yumi yang sedang berselerah segera memasukan omlette ke mulutnya. Tapi, tiba – tiba.

"Huueekk !" Perut Yumi tiba – tiba mual. "Kenapa Yumi ?" Yerin menatap Yumi heran.

Yumi menggeleng pelan. Tapi perutnya mengulah, perutnya begitu mual. Yumi segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yerin yang was – was segera menghampiri temannya. "Yumi kau baik – baik saja" tanya Yerin khawatir. Yumi mengangguk pelan.

Yumi kembali muntah. Tapi tidak ada yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Perutnya serasa dililit kuat.

Yerin menepuk – nepuk punggung Yumi. "Yumi kau benar baik – baik saja"

Yumi mengangkat wajahnya. "Iya. Ini hanya masuk angin biasa" jawab Yumi.

"Aku siapkan teh hangat" Yerin pun melesat ke dapur. Membuat teh hangat uat Yumi.

-00-

"Bagaimana ? Lebih baikan?"

Yumi menggeleng. "Yerin.. tidak perlu panik begitu. Ini hanya masuk angin biasa"

"Lihat wajahmu sampai pucat seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja" pinta Yerin.

"Yerin sudah kubilang berapa kali. Ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Sudah jam segini, ayo kita berangkat" Yumi bangkit dari duduknya.

Yerin menghelah nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

-00-

Yerin memperhatikan temannya ini dengan khawatir. Muka Yumi begitu pucat.

"Yumi ayo kita ke dokter. Lihat muka mu begitu pucat"

Yumi menggeleng. "Ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh"

Yerin menghelah nafasnya. "Semenjak meeting tadi aku lihat kau semakin lemas." Di tatapnya Yumi tajam. "Baiklah – baiklah" ucap Yumi pasrah.

-00-

"Bagaimana dokter ?" Tanya Yerin ke dokter paruh baya di depan mereka.

"Hanya masuk angin biasa. Ya kan dok" ucap Yumi cepat. Dokter tersebut lantas tersenyum penuh arti ke Yumi.

"Ini bukan masuk angin biasa. Tetapi masuk angin karena ada kehidupan baru di dalam sana"

Hening. Yumi dan Yerin mencerna apa yang di katakan dokter tersebut.

"Kehidupan baru ?" ulang Yerin. Tapi Yumi, gadis ini diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"OHMYGOD !" Yumi menutup mulutnya. Ini tidak mungkin batinnya. Yerin di samping Yumi secepat mungkin menatap tajam Yumi dan meminta penjelasan langsung dari Yumi.

"Ia kehidupan baru. Selama Nona Son anda sedang mengandung sudah 3 minggu" dokter paruh baya tersebut tersenyum ke Yumi yang shock.

"Kau-sedang-mengandung" ucap Yerin pelan. Yumi menatap Yerin kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

-00-

"YUMI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA KEPADAKU" erang Yerin kesal. Yumi menutup mulut Yerin secepat mungkin. "Yerin pelan – pelan nanti dengar orang" Yumi menatap sekeliling kafe mereka kunjungi.

"Yumi kau benar – benar.. aaarrgghh" Yerin mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas. Memegang kepalanya.

Yumi menatap Yerin sambil menggigit jarinya. "Maaf..."

"Maaf.. sudah begini maaf. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku S-O-N Y-U-M-I"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau cerita. Hanya saja saat itu aku harus pergi ke Swiss dan kau ke Thailand. Apa kau tidak ingat tidak berjumpa 1 minggu."

"Apa kau ingat dengan siapa yang melakukannya ?"

Yumi terdiam. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "ASTAGA YUMIIII" erang Yerin kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya."

Yumi menundukan wajahnya. "A-aku terbawa suasana dan... dan...dan... eeeeeee..."

Yerin menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku mengingat wajahnya"

"Lalu kalau kau ingat wajahnya, kau bisa mencari kemudian meminta pertanggung jawabannya ? HAH ?"

Yumi kembali terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya beralih ke perutnya yang kini masih rata. Ia menghelah nafas beratnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjaganya sendiri"

Yerin bangkit dan kembali duduk. "APA SENDIRI ? TIDAK YUMI ! TIDAK !"

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga nya sendiri. Itu hasil perbuatan dia" Yerin menunjuk perut Yumi.

"Kau tahu. 50 % gen cabang bayi di dalam perutmu itu kepunyaan dia. Ia dia. Dia yang kau tidak tahu siapa namanya" mata Yerin mengkilat.

Yumi menatap Yerin putus asa. "Jadi aku harus apa ? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa dia"

"Kau benar – benar tidak ingat ?" Yerin memastikan. Yumi tampak berfikir. Mengingat dengan siapa bercinta. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata Yumi membelalak besar.

"Aku ingat. Aku ingat. Aku ingat, dia bermarga PARK"

"... Yumi. Di korea begitu banyak lelaki bermarga PARK. Tidak ada yang lebih spesifik ?"

Yumi menggeleng pelan. Kemudian Yerin meraih tangan Yumi. "Aku akan membantu mu mencari siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung" ucap Yerin tulus.

-00-

Sejak jam 5 pagi Yumi sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan kini ia berkutat dengan tugas kantornya di meja makan menunggu Yerin menjemputnya.

Di sela – sela fokusnya ia tiba – tiba terfikir anak di dalam perutnya. Tanganya yang memegang gelas berisi kopi, segera ia lepas. Ia beranjak mencari sesuatu di kulkasnya. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan sebotol susu sapi.

"Ini lebih baik" ucapnya.

Lalu ia terfikir kembali dengan calon anaknya. Secepat kilat Yumi kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mencari info tentang kehamilan.

"Kenapa aku antuasias seperti ini ?" ucapnya. "Aku saja tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, tapi... " ia melihat perutnya. "Ada kehidupan di dalam sini" ia mengelus perut ratanya.

-00-

"Oh sudah bangun tuan besar" cicit Hyunho melihat Sehyuk sudah rapi dengan setelan kantornya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehyuk langsung duduk dan meminum susu hangat.

"Oh ya, hari ini meeting dengan desainer interior dari perusahaan CoDe, kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya ?"

"Sudah" jawab Sehyuk singkat. Sehyuk mengambil cookies buatan Hyunho dan segera mengunyahnya.

"Hyunho kau tahu aku bermimpi apa semalam ?"

Hyunho diam menatapnya datar. "Mimpi basah" jawab Hyunho singkat. "Tidak !" Sehyuk menyelah cepat.

"Aku.. aku bermimpi aku mempunyai seorang istri dan dia hamil"

"Lalu ?"

"Dan itu dengan wanita yang bercinta denganku di mimpiku"

Hyunho menatap dingin Sehyuk. "Sehyuk. kau lebih baik mengurangi one night stand mu. Pikiran mu belakangan ini sedikit tidak fokus"

"Tapi..."

"Itu hanya mimpi. Dan itu ilusi mu saja" Hyunho berjalan duluan keluar apartement Sehyuk.

-00-

Yumi beserta desain interior yang lainya tengah duduk di lobby perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Yumi menatap berkas di tangannya dengan pikiran kosong.

"Melamun. Awas kerasukan" Yerin menyenggol bahu Yumi. Yumi yang terkejut hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Memikirkan apa ?"

Yumi tampak berfikir. "... aku sedang mengingat nama lelaki itu."

Yerin memegang pundak Yumi. "Jangan terlalu di fikirkan sekeras itu. Kasian si kecil bisa ikutan memikir juga" canda Yerin.

"Cih... kau bisa saja".

"Semuanya ayo" ajak atasan mereka Lee Hyukjae menuju ruang rapat.

"Yumi nanti kau yang menjelaskan bagian interior luarnya ya" titah Hyukjae.

"Ya baik pak"

Hyukjae mengamati Yumi. "Kau baik – baik saja ? Sepertinya kau sedikit pucat"

Yumi menggeleng. "Ini mungkin saya sedikit gugup pak" elak Yumi.

-00-

Semua sudah siap di ruang rapat. Tinggal hanya menunggu pemimpin perusahaan saja. Yumi fokus dengan bahan di tangannya. Matanya menelurusi rangkain kata dan grafik gambar.

"Selamat pagi semua. Maaf saya terlambat"

Suaranya begitu familiar di telinga Yumi. Yumi mengangkat wajahnya.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Yumi terpaku melihat lelaki dengan setelan jas kantor yang sangat rapi memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tegas.

Ia begitu mengingat Yumi akan seseorang. Yumi tidak berkedip sama sekali. Serasa ia kembali ke masa lalu.

"Perkenalkan saya Park Sehyuk pemimpin perusahaan ini"

Kalimat yang membuat jantung Yumi berdegub kencang. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Nama itu. Iya dia ingat nama itu. Park Sehyuk. ia mengingat bagaimana ia menyebut nama tersebut dengan susah payah. Dan wajah itu. Ia mengingat jelas, sangat jelas. Nafasnya memburu.

Yumi mengelus perutnya pelan. "Ibu menemukan ayah mu nak" desisnya.

-00-

"SE-SE-SEHYUK YANG TADI. YANG-YANG..."Yerin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya sangat tidak percaya. Yumi menggeleng pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta pertanggungjawaban dengan seorang pemimpin perusahaan seperti Sehyuk. jelas – jelas Sehyuk akan menolaknya mentah – mentah.

"Sepertinya tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri.

"Yumiii !"

"Lihatlah Yerin, dia lelaki sukses, tampan dan juga umurnya juga masih muda. Tidak mungkin baginya ia akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas perbuatannya ini"

"Tapi anak itu punya ayah Yumi, dan ayahnya itu adalah beberapa jam yang lalu kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri"

"Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri"

Yerin terduduk di sofa dengan lemas. "Aku tahu kau bisa membesarkannya sendiri. Tapi ingat ia punya seorang ayah. Dan ayah ITU" dengan sengaja Yerin menekan kata itu menunjukan Sehyuk. "mempunyai seorang anak."

Yumi menundukan kepalanya. Pikiran kalut. "Bagaimana ini" lirihnya.

-00-

Yumi sedikit berlari dari parkiran menuju kantornya. Ia sudah telat. Bisa – bisa ia akan di marahi habis – habisan oleh atasannya.

Yumi memasuki lift dengan terburu – buru. Tapi sebelum tertutup ada seseorang yang menahan dari luar.

"Maaf" ucapnya singkat. Mata Yumi terbelalak. Dia. Park Sehyuk batinnya. Yumi melirik lelaki di sampingnya ini dengan intens. Wangi tubuh Sehyuk menguar bebas membuat Yumi bergidik.

"Maaf anda salah satu desain interior yang ikut rapat semalam bukan" alih – alih Sehyuk bertanya tiba – tiba. Yumi menoleh kaget. Ia mengangguk canggung.

"Persentase mu semalam bagus. Aku menyukai desain mu" puji Sehyuk. Yumi memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum.

_Aku sedang mengandung. Mengandung anakmu. _Batin Yumi.

"Aku ingin bertemu atasanmu. Lee Hyukjae" ujar Sehyuk. Yumi menoleh dan menatap heran beserta binggung.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengutarakan tanpa kau minta" Sehyuk memasang wajah malu.

"Aku bisa mengantar ke ruangan beliau" ucap Yumi kemudian ia menoleh menghadap depan. Ia tak tahan harus bertatap mata dengan lelaki ini.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sehyuk lalu tersenyum ke gadis ini. Tapi jauh di pikiran Sehyuk. Ia merasakan dejavu.

-00-

Yumi kewalahan mengikuti langkah besar Yerin. Yerin menarik paksa Yumi dari meja kantornya untuk mengikutinya.

"Yerin pelan – pelan" pintah Yumi kesusahan. Tapi Yerin tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terus menariknya hingga sampai di atas atap kantor mereka. Yerin melongo ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang.

"Hubungi nomor ini" Yerin meyerahkan kertas kecil ke tangan Yumi.

"Ini nomor siapa ?" Yumi menatap binggung.

"Nomor ayah dari cabang bayimu"

Pandangan Yumi teralihkan cepat ke Yerin. "Kenapa menatapku. Ayo hubungi dia. Ajak bertemu kemudian, kau katakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu akibat perbuatannya"

Yumi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak berani" Yumi menolak mentah – mentah.

"Yumi ini demi masa depan si kecil"

"Yerin itu tidak semudah itu" Yumi menatap Yerin dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya" ucap Yumi yang tak tahan melihat tatapan berkilat Yerin.

-00-

Sehyuk mengetuk – ngetuk jari – jarinya ke ke meja kayu. Sudah 2 cangkir kopi ia habiskan. Tapi Hyunho belum datang juga. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Merilekskan tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama ia melihat silulet Hyunho sedang berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Maaf lama. Ada apa mencariku" Hyunho langsung duduk dan bertanya langsung.

"Kau tahu gadis yang perusahaan CoDe semalam ? Gadis dengan rambut hitam legam panjang"

"Oh Son Yumi. Ya aku tahu dia, dia salah satu desain interior terbaik di perusahaan itu. Sepupu ku pernah memakai jasanya. Dan hasilnya luar biasa. Kenapa ? Kau ingin memakai desainnya untuk rumah baru itu ?"

Sehyuk menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu dirinya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Aku melihatnya serasa dejavu"

Hyunho menatapnya tajam. "Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu. Kau baik – baik saja kan ?"

Sehyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kalau tidak ma. Baiklah. Aku akan mecari tahunya sendiri"

Ponsel Sehyuk berdering. Ia mengambil cepat ponselnya. Ia menatap layar LCD ponselnya. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo"

"Ia ini Park Sehyuk, ada apa ?"

"Bertemu denganku ? Ini siapa ?"

"Son Yumi ?" ia menatap Hyunho cepat. "Sebelum kau cari ia sudah menghubungimu" desis Hyunho sambil melihat tangan di dada.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Sehyuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Katanya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan. Atau dia menyukaiku lalu ingin menyatakan kepadaku ?" tebak Sehyuk asal membuat Hyunho ingin melemparnya dengan meja.

-00-

Yumi berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Dentuman jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Yumi mengatur nafasnya saat ia melihat Sehyuk memasuki restoran tempat mereka berjumpa.

"Sudah lama menunggu ?"

Yumi menatap Sehyuk kosong. "Yumi" panggil Sehyuk. Lamunan gadis ini tersadar. "Ah..ya.. hhmm tidak lama kok" ucapnya cepat.

"Ada apa ?" Sehyuk menatap Yumi dengan tersenyum. Yumi meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"...S-saya ha-hamil" suara Yumi begetar mengucapkannya. Sehyuk mengkerutkan dahinya. "Hamil ?" ulangnya. Ia menatap was – was Sehyuk kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Wah selamat" Sehyuk menarik tangan Yumi tiba – tiba dan menjabat tangannya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ini di luar kebiasaan Sehyuk sendiri.

"Anda adalah ayahnya" Yumi berkata cepat. Ia menundukan kepala sembari menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan Sehyuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Ia menatap gadis di depannya tidak percaya. Apakah ini lelucon pikirnya.

"Anda tidak bercanda kan nona Son. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal" nada Sehyuk begitu gusar. Yumi menatap Sehyuk dengan seribu arti. Yumi hanya mengelah nafasnya. Dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu, ini lah jawaban yang akan ia terima.

Detik – detik berikutnya. Diantara Sehyuk dan Yumi sama – sama terdiam. Memikirkan pikiran masing – masing.

Sehyuk menatap tajam Yumi yang menunduk. "Apa kau memerlukan uang ?"

Kata barusan membuat Yumi mengangkat kepalanya. "Uang ?"

"Iya uang. Kau memerlukan uang dengan alasan kehamilan mu itu agar aku memberi uang kan ?"

Yumi menatap Sehyuk tak percaya. Kata – kata membuat Yumi terhina. Matanya mulai di selimuti air bening. Ia menangis.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sebulan yang lalu kau tidur denganku !"

Sehyuk mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Aku tidak hanya tidur dengan mu. Aku juga _one night stand_ dengan yang lain. Tidur dengan mu. Rasanya aku tidak pernah ingat pernah tidur dengan mu"

Yumi menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mulai menetes ke pipinya. "Dasar lelaki brengsek."

Secepat mungkin Yumi meninggalkan Sehyuk yang duduk menatap kepergiannya.

-00-

Yumi menangis sejadi – jadinya di hadapan Yerin.

"Sudah ku bilang dia tidak akan bertanggu jawab" ucapnya lemahnya di sela tangisnya. Yerin menenangkan Yumi sebisa mungkin tapi tetap saja Yumi tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Tapi bayi mu perlu ayah" ucap Yerin. Yumi menatap Yerin cepat. "Tidak. Dia tidak perlu ayah. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan lelaki brengsek seperti dia"

Yerin menghelah nafasnya berat, kembali ia memeluk Yumi dengan sayang.

-00-

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang Sehyuk tidak bisa tidur. Jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul 02.00 pagi. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya masih terisi dengan kehamilan Yumi dan dia adalah ayahnya.

"Apa benar aku ayahnya ? Tapi kapan aku tidur dengannya ?" Sehyuk mencoba mengingat tapi otaknya tidak mengingat sama sekali. Ia menjambak rambutnya. "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali" jeritnya frustasi. Ia melentangkan badannya. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Matanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Perlahan matanya sayup – sayup menutup. Menutup. Akhirnya ia benar – benar memejamkan matanya.

-00-

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah – celah jendela Yumi. Yumi menggeliatkan badannya, dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju jendelanya dan membukanya. Sinar matahari pagi menyambutnya dengan hangat. Yumi tersenyum merasakan kehangatannya. Matanya beralih ke perut datarnya, "pagi anak ku" lirihnya. Bel apartmennya berbunyi. Yumi menatap ke arah pintu. "Siapa yang datang" ucapnya. Ini bukan hari kerja tidak mungkin Yerin datang pagi – pagi seperti ini. Yumi mulai berjalan menuju pintunya.

Perlahan ia membukanya. Ia terkejut siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya di tarik tiba – tiba.

"Ayo kita tes dna"

**TBC**


End file.
